trash_of_the_counts_familyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raon Miru
Raon Miru (라온 미르), Korean for "Joyful Dragon" A sixch165 year old black dragon (was four years old at the beginning of the story35). As with any other dragon, Raon possesses destructive impulses, however, he is one of the few who seek communication and camaraderie. A cute black scaled dragon with blue eyes. He is about 1 meter long and 20 centimeters wide (later over 1.2 meters)168 and follows Cale ever since he was saved by him. He has plump cheeks and is a little pudgy. He has just went through his 1st growth phase, awakening the attribute of "Present": the moment when things can change among many possibilities which allow unlimited growth. The White Star is trying to kill him to obtain his dragon heart and to prevent the rise of another Dragon Lord (since Raon is the child of the last Dragon Lord). Personality When Cale first freed Raon from the cave, he was totally biased and hated humans and didn't trust anyone or anything often being on guard and avoiding communication or contact. But time showed that Raon is immature and cute in many cases, but he is able to become serious when he has to. He is very protective of his family and feels that Cale is very weak and constantly needs his protection. This made him become Cale's personal guard. Raon has been shown to start taking after Cale. He also starts to develop a scammer mindset, under the tutelage of Master Cale. 255 And in some other earlier chapter. It is when Cale says something and Raon takes it the wrong way and suggest a scammer idea. Raon gets excited over things such as free stuff, gold coins, food, talk of destruction, destroying things, and wicked smiles. He is unlike any other dragon and is friendly and caring, which is the complete opposite of most dragons who are aloof and arrogant. However, there are times that Raon could be a bit of a tsundere for example his desire, happiness and pride for his name. Raon would feel kinship with those that have gone through similar experiences as his imprisonment. Mary is a good example. And as a result of the life he lived before, Raon feels hatred towards practices of imprisonment or slavery. But also another result of that life made Raon value goodness and teamwork because it was the reason he was rescued. Plot Original Plot In the original novel, "The Birth of a Hero," Raon was a nameless black dragon who was kidnapped by the White Star's organization as a mere dragon egg. The egg was obtained and hatched by Marquis Stan, who then bound the dragon with mana-restricting chains. He was secretly tortured every day by the Marquis' successor, Venion, after his birth. This was all done in the hopes of training the dragon to obey Marquis Stan's orders. Eventually at 4 years of age, the dragon taps into his own life-force to break the mana chains, then escapes and goes berserk, destroying his mountain prison and threatening the innocent village that Choi Han happens to be staying in at the time. Though feeling pity for the crazy dragon, Choi Han ultimately decides to put it out of its misery by killing it.Chapter 10 Current Plot In the current story, Raon was also kidnapped as an egg and tortured by Venion Stan. This time, however, Cale visits the village near the dungeon where he is being held, taking along Choi Han with the express mission of either freeing him or allowing Choi Han to kill him before he can pose a danger. Ultimately, Cale decides to free him and set him loose after giving him a pep talk about being strong and surviving, which causes Raon to take an interest in Cale and follow him. Raon does not actually have a name until much later in the novel, when he asks Cale to choose a name for him. (Chapter 67) Abilities He just went through his 1st growth phase, awakening the attribute of "Present": the moment when things can change among many possibilities which allow unlimited growth. * invisibility * flight * mana bombs * heightened sensitivity to magic and nature * telepathy * personal storage dimension * element manipulation * magic item development * multiple silver shields Inventory * Apple Pies * Condemnation of the Sun (Divine Item) * Cale's Communication Device * Silver and gold coins (his monetary allowance from Cale) Growth phase Dragons go through three different growth phases to become an adult. The first growth phase does not have any physical changes, instead, it prepares the foundations for the second and third growth phases. That is why, although there would be no physical changes, the amount of mana the Dragon can store and use would grow. After their second growth phase, they would be able to use skills like, ‘Breath.’ As Dragons could live up to 1,000 years, Raon’s first growth phase should still be far away. However, that growth phase could come earlier if a Dragon is shocked or has a very strong desire for strength. in the first growth phase of dragons, they are supposed to beat their future self. Raon however, as instructed by Cale, decides to run away from a foe which he can't beat. This caused him to gain an abstract and very powerful attribute: Present. GALLERY TOTCF.jpg Raon Miru.jpg Roan.png QUOTES "Human, the wyverns seem to have gone nuts! How cute!" 198 "I am a bit great and mighty" 221 "I truly am the great and mighty Raon Miru, and I am six years old! I am great and mighty!" 221 "From four-years-old to six-years-old. "He had seen flowers blooming in the spring, snow falling in the winter, the beauty of the summer, and the sweet fragrance of the fall."257"He also thought about the people who were with him throughout those seasons. He could see the people that made those sceneries that could have easily been ignored into beautiful memories." Human! They are too big to be bait! The Bears are huge! 278 TRIVIA Raon's name was inspired by Kim Rok Soo's friend, Choi Jung Soo's ancient martial art. Cale just happened to remember the word when they were thinking up names to name Choi Jung Soo's martial art. Raon would give tear soaked apple pie slices to Cale whenever Cale overused his powers or got hurt. Raon likes to sleep on top of or very close to Cale. Raon also served as Cale's GPS. Chapter 273: A Beautiful Night (2) Raon's favorite food is beef steak. Raon tends to give nicknames to those he cares about. However, despite meeting so many humans after being freed, he would only ever call Cale Henituse, "Human". (Most of the time its "weak human") Category:Dragon Category:Male